Tamagotchi Boyfriend
by MOSHIxMOSHI
Summary: Rin's workaholic father sent her a present on a whim, claiming it to be "magical" - only for her to find it's some cheap toy from the 90's called "Tamagotchi". After accidentally pushing a special button on the game, Rin realizes that Tamagotchi may be more magical than her father expected... RinxLen LenxRin Noncest & Humor
1. Chapter 1

Tamagotchi** Boyfriend**

x**o**x**o**

**C**hapter **O**ne

"Riiiin, your father left a present for you!"

Said blonde continued to stare at the ceiling, blinking slowly. This type of unproductiveness had seemed to become her hobby since summer break began. She recalled the many times she'd prayed for summer to come quickly as she sat in language arts class. As the saying goes, be careful what you wish for, because Rin had spent the past week bored out of her mind. She had friends, sure, but they also had lives of their own and most of them were off vacationing in the UK or some other fancy-schmancy place with cute boys.

"Rin, get down here _now," _her mother called impatiently from the kitchen.

Rin lazily rolled out of bed and clomped downstairs. Her mother stood expectantly in the dining room, dressed up in her usual suit with a skirt for work. Her red Couch purse was already on her shoulder and her car keys in her hand, obviously about to leave for work and most likely running late. Rin's mother seemed to always be working—but she understood. It must be hard being a single mother with a child enrolled into private school.

Rin noticed the small rectangular box in the woman's manicured hand only moments before it was hastily held out towards her.

"Your father sent it as congratulations for your good grades last quarter."

As soon as Rin took the plain cardboard box her mother was halfway out the door, walking quickly effortlessly despite the heels on her feet.

"If I'm not back by six, order something with the money in the envelope I left on the fridge. I love you."

"Love you too," Rin replied before the door was shut and locked.

She looked back down at the box. It felt light, she realized, as she tested the weight between her hands. The faint sound of an engine roaring to life and backing out of the driveway before even properly heating up could be heard.

Rin decided to open the box in her room, not really expecting it tpo be that spectacular based on the weight and the fact it was from her _father, _a man who never really noticed her existence unless it was her birthday or her mother called him out on it—which wasn't that often. Rin and Lenka, Rin's mother, shared a mutual distaste for her father. He was the picture you'd find next to the words "greedy" and "workaholic" in the dictionary.

Rin closed the door behind herself out of habit and landed on her yellow cotton bed three steps later. Whatever that was in the box jostled lightly from the movement, making a sound when it hit the walls of the box. It felt similar to a cheap flip-phone or a pack of cigars—Rin hoped her father wasn't crazy enough to offer his fourteen year old daughter cancer sticks for a present.

She wouldn't put it by him to do something that stupid though.

Rin shook her head, golden locks falling forward from her shoulders as she picked at the clear packaging tape. Playing guessing games wouldn't get her anywhere so she thought she may as well just satisfy her curiosity once and for all.

Enough tape came off to finally open one end of the box (with only minimum ripping) and Rin turned the box over until the contents gently slide out.

No cigars, just a plastic egg-shaped thing and a hastily written note. Rin skimmed over the note.

_There's a rumor that these are magical. Enjoy._

She frowned. Leave it to her father to write such a simple, vague note. She pushed the paper to the side and brought her attention to the yellow, egg-shaped device in her lap. There was a black outline of a box with a silver screw on the bottom that Rin found to be the battery part of the device. Maybe it was some 1990's flip-phone?

She flipped the thing face-up to be sure.

There was a small, grey square screen in the center of the electronic and the outline of the word "Tamagotchi" was designed in white. There were three pink buttons below the square screen spaced like a wide semi-circle and a silver keychain extended from the top right of the thing—the _Tamagotchi, _she now knew the name of.

Rin had heard of these things before, cute portable little pets that little girls used to play with before real gaming consoles like the GameBoy and DS came out. She sighed. Was her father really "not with it" or was her just underestimating her maturity and sense of "fun"? She couldn't be sure.

In the other hand, Rin reasoned, she had spent the week complaining of boredom. This pixilated game was better than counting cracks in the ceilings _again. _After a minute of searching, Rin found the "on" switch and after a short moment the screen came to life—well, as close to coming to life as a boring gray screen with black pixilated words can get.

A simple egg appeared on the screen with the directions "hatch the egg" and further instructions on pressing the middle button to do so. After three clicks of the botton, the cracked up egg finally opened (well, really it just disappeared with a shitty pixel drawing in its place) to reveal…a rather cute Tamagotchi. Rin was pleasantly surprised to see a human-like chibi figure with grey hair tied in a small ponytail of sorts with messy bangs and the most heart-warming blue eyes Rin had ever seen on a game. Above the character were the words "it's a boy". She was about to "awww" when she suddenly noticed something.

Under the character was basic information that didn't seem to match with what she heard from her friends who play with Tamagotchi. For starters, the character already had a name: Len. Wasn't the player supposed to be prompted to name their baby after the egg hatches?

Secondly was the age. Instead of something like "1 minute old" or "baby" the box had "14 years old" written inside. A Tamagotchi the same age as her…?

The screen cleared before Rin could question further and she was taken to the more famous main-play screen with options like "feed", "wash", and "play". The option for cleaning up shit was absent on the screen though, further insinuating the Tamagotchi's unusual age.

"I guess I should start calling you 'Len' now, huh," Rin thought aloud, playing virtual baseball with Len. The longer she played with the chibi-like character the more unusual things about the game she noticed. As Len moved, his actions were fluid and normal—unlike the usual jerky, pixel motions of Tamagotchi. It was almost like he was human…Rin thought back to the letter her father had sent with the toy.

_There's a rumor that these are magical._

Rin had a mini heart attack when her bedroom door was suddenly slammed open. Relief could not describe the relaxing wave she felt when she realized it was only Meiko, her mom's best friend, and not some psycho Tamagotchi killer with a saw…

She's been watching too many scary movies lately.

"Geez, what were you doing? Didn't you hear me call you a million fucking times?"

Rin had grown up around Meiko practically all her life and could naturally tell that the woman wasn't _really _that upset. It was just her speech style.

"Sorry, I was just…" Rin glanced down at the pathetic looking child's-toy in her hand, Len's smile (smirk) mocking her.

"I was just reading," Rin lied, quickly hiding the device under her messy sheets. Meiko smiked, already having saw the familiar 90's game.

"Oh? Are you sure you weren't playing a game of sorts?"

Meiko crackled at the girl's embarrassed and angry flush. Although she'd never owned one herself, Meiko clearly recalled girls in her class when she was in elementary school always playing with the little things. She'd enjoyed teasing and bullying the girls over it, thinking the toy was absolutely ridiculous. She was always more of a _Call of Duty _girl than a Tamagotchi girl.

"Anyway, Lenka told me to check up on you and I saw one of your little friends on the way. Muki or something is waiting for you downstairs."

Rin rolled her eyes.

"It's _Miku."_

The brunette only stuck her tongue out childishly and followed Rin downstairs.

"Why is Miku here anyway? She should be on vacation in Spain right now," Rin asked more to herself than Meiko.

The woman shrugged and made a beeline to the kitchen, obviously planning to raid the house of it's sake…again. Sure enough, standing in the middle of the livingroom with a shit-eating grin, was Miku. The girl's hair was, unsurprisingly, in its usual hairstyle and one of her many summer dresses was on. This one was a bold fuchsia. The tealette was grasping Rin's shoulders the second she saw her.

"Oh my god, you won't believe what happened in Italy!"

"Apparently something bad if you aren't still there…"

Miku decided to ignore the comment and replace it with a "welcome back, Miku-chan".

"His name is Kaito," she began, "let's talk about it at the mall."

Before Rin could even attempt to decline she was being dragged across the sidewalk with Meiko laughing at her drunkenly through the kitchen window.

* * *

At the mall, specifically the Charley's Grilled Subs food court area, Miku and Rin sat across from each other, the former describing Kaito's obsession with sorbet, some Italian ice cream thing. Rin was mostly zoned out, catching a word here and there. Her eyes were transfixed on a girl a few years younger than herself with short green hair and orange goggles on her head.

The girl was playing with some friends but what held Rin's gaze was the small item at her side, attached to her skirt with a keychain. It was a dark pink Tamagotchi, seemingly well taken care of judging by the smudge-free screen and cheerful looking character.

That Tamagotchi looked so different from her own.

It was named Oliver and looked like some bunny-Mickey Mouse-hamster cross breed. It's movements were also more jerky and computer-like than Len's…

"Nee, you aren't listening at all, are you?"

Rin's electric blue eyes met teal again and she gave a sheepish grin in reply, earning a groan from her best friend.

"Why do I even trytalking to you about boys? Ugh."

"Hey, you know those little Tamagotchi things?"

Miku was momentarily caught off guard by the subject change and her eyes widened before she nodded.

"Yeah, they were really popular in third grade. Why do you ask?"

Rin bit her lip, wondering how to bring up the topic without sounding crazy.

"Well…my dad bought me one earlier today and I think mine is a little…weird."

Miku laughed softly, remembering her own moose-bear-squirrel character.

"Yeah, mine was too. The uneven buttons really pissed me off though. Nine possible options with only three buttons."

Rin frowned.

Nine? She could have sworn there were more than that…she shook her head and blamed her crappy counting skills.

The girls continued to talk, eventually changing subjects several times until Miku's mother called to tell her dinner would be ready soon and to come home. After they parted Rin headed home, grabbing Chinese takeout on the way after deeming it safe to say her mother would be a little late tonight.

By the time she got home Meiko had already left, leaving a trail of sake bottles in her wake that Rin was sure would earn her both a hangover and a beatdown from Lenka once she saw her house.

Rin smirked at the thought and left the bottles where they were. After a quick shower and change of clothes as well as dinner, Rin was ready for bed…or not.

Without even meaning to, Rin had already picked up her new game and began to play. Rin was surprised to see Len with an upset expression on his face. A speech bubble next to his head with the words "you left me..." appeared.

Rin didn't know whether to laugh or be creeped out...maybe the 90's had better technology than she gave credit for? She decided to stick with that theory and ignore the chills running up her spin. She attempted to play with him again to make him happy, which gradually worked until Len was his usual cheery, virtual self. She glanced over at the options to find something else to entertain Len with when her conversation with Miku was suddenly remembered.

Miku had said nine options but there was a tenth, Rin realized. The tenth was at the top very right, seemingly simple compared to the others. It was a ten pixel heart, easily missed if glanced over. Rin decided to find out what it was the old fashioned way. Only nerds and Chinese people read manuals. She was Japanese, bitch.

As soon as Rin selected the heart option-…nothing happened. The screen didn't change or make a sound or even make Len do anything. Rin frowned. Was her game broken? Everything else seemed to work fine…except, well, _everything. _Her Tamagotchi "baby" was freakin' fourteen and named itself.

"What a tease."

Rin sat the game down on her nightstand, ignoring Len's growing upset expression like the last time she left him alone.

The second plastic met wood the game began to vibrate violently like a vibrato—er, I mean a cellphone. Gotta keep this rated T.

The screen when completely white, burning her retinas for a moment before the whole room seemed to become enveloped in light. Rays of rainbow colors seemed to come from everywhere with a loud, high buzz like an over-worked air conditioner. Rin could distantly hear a high pitched scream and was shocked to find it coming from herself. After a second everything went dark, her bedroom lights, as the power, shutting off until all she could see was the tiny bit of light through the nighttime window.

For at least five minutes she just sat in the same position, eyes wide as if she could actually see something in the pitch black room. Her tense muscles didn't relax even as she eased out of bed, wary of even her own breathing and bare footsteps on the cool floorboards. Rin could have almost sworn to a deity that she heard small gasps similar to chocking but she knew it was impossible.

She walked downstairs, making it there only by memory, walls, and stair rails. Behind the living room she was able to find the circuit breaker which was lucky lit up with orange lights for her to read. Not that she really needed to anyway, as all of the switches were tripped. Each switch made a small "click" as she flipped them back on and she could hear faint sounds from distant rooms of lights and appliances coming back to life.

She closed the circuit breaker box door when she was finished, the thin metal locking into place. Rin's breathing only went back to normal when she reached the top stair. She decided the rainbow lights were just her mind playing tricks on her and the circuit breaker just randomly tripped like usual. It was an old house, after all.

All logical reasons keeping her sane flew out the window when she reached her bedroom doorway to find another human in her room, on the floor, turning purple.

Rin would have screamed again if her brain hadn't completely shut down from shock.

* * *

_A/N: I really shouldn't be writing anything new right now but...ugh, I had another idea. Sumimasen (sorry). OTL_

_Speaking of OTL, I'm addicted to the **Kagamine Len** (the 96neko cover is better than the original in my opinion) song "_**ギガンチイック O.T.N**_" which translates to "_**Gigantic Dick**_". Seriously. It's like ten steps up from "SPICE"._

_I can't even feel bad._

_Please review if you like it so I feel motivated to finish this over Summer... ^^"_

~Happy Summer~

~Congratulations to Graduated Seniors~

(You'd better go to college

Love, Your Fanfic Mom

AKA: MOSHIxMOSHI)

* * *

Peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tamagotchi** Boyfriend

**x**o**x**o

**C**hapter **T**wo

All logical reasons keeping her sane flew out the window when she reached her bedroom doorway to find another human in her room, on the floor, turning purple.

Rin would have screamed again if her brain hadn't completely shut down from shock.

Some instinctive part of her brain was yelling at her to run, run, run while the other, more _Rin _part was telling her to do something the help the person. Even if he did appear out of nowhere and she had no freaking idea who he was, he was human and he was _dying. _She had to help him. Then she could think of escaping murder.

Rin kneeled down next to the motionless body, his pale eyelids opened only a slither to reveal white underneath. His face had a certainly unhealthy purple tint and she could tell, without even touching him, that his body wasn't as warm as a human body should be.

He wasn't breathing, she realized.

Rin considered mouth to mouth resuscitation but the idea was immediately tossed into the "dumbest ideas ever" portion of her brain file cabinets. Instead, Rin opted for the safer version of CPR and but her palms on his chest, right hand over left before pumping as hard as she could without breaking a rib.

The first pump produced a cringe from the body and a small gagging sound, which she assumed to be better than his stillness before, and by the third pump he gasped for breath and began hacking at the same time.

He rolled to his side with what little strength he had at the moment and alternated between painful coughs that racked his whole body and equally forceful gasps of air. After a few moments his breathing was normal and he was able to sit up, unlike her momentarily hitched breath as she looked him over.

The ponytail with messy bangs and big eyes were so familiar, it was impossible not to recognize him, even if his body was normal-sized and in color now.

"Len," she whispered unconsciously.

The boy looked up from his throbbing chest as he sat in fetal position to meet her gaze, his sky blue eyes curious.

Rin's breath hitched again when their eyes locked, hers filled with disbelief. He was gorgeous, in a boyish way. He looked younger than her from the innocence that radiated from him like an infant but she could tell he was a little taller than her and his body didn't have the plumpness a child has. His hair was golden like that of an angel's, regardless, but his eyelashes were black like coal although she was positive his hair color was natural.

Rin realized that he was waiting for her to say something after calling his name.

_No way…_

The blonde girl shot up to her feet so fast she gave herself whiplash and she turned around, squeezing her eyes shut and covering her ears.

"This is impossible, impossible, impossible," she chanted under her breath, ignoring the fact she knew Len was probably staring at her in confusion.

"I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, I'm dre-EEK!"

Rin jumped back about three feet, whipped around, and landed in some pseudo Bruce Lee karate position when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Len just stared at her questioningly with his hand still raised from when he tapped her. His head tilted in a silent "what are you doing".

Rin almost fell to her knees and sobbed. This definitely _wasn't _a dream—her Tamagotchi just became human and her mother was going to kill her for "sneaking a boy in her room" if Rin didn't get arrested for killing her father first. That asshole, he knew this would happen—he even wrote it in the note!

"You have to go. _Now."_

Rin tried to glare as deadly as possible but it was extremely challenging while looking at the most adorable guy in the world. Oh how she wanted to kiss his cheeks and squish him in a hug—NO, bad thoughts!

Len looked as if she had just spoken another language and seemed to be slightly panicking himself. What for? She should be the one hyperventilating and smashing her head into a wall.

His eyes landed on something behind her, on the bed, and he snatched it up before Rin could turn to see what it was. She realized it was her phone.

_He's going to block my only means of communication with the police. Oh god, he's going to rape me then kill me and skin me as a souvenir with his other victims and my mom, oh god, my mom is going to come home from work and he's going to skin her aliv—_

Before Rin could finish the scenario in her head, her iPhone was held out towards her, Notepad open with black Arial letters.

**I don't understand. _ **

Rin glanced between him and the phone in front of her face. Was he mute? And what's with the cutesy Tamagotchi emotes? Rin slowly took the phone and typed her own message underneath.

**How are you here? You have to leave, right now. Get back into the Tamagotchi world or something.**

When Rin handed it back Len read the message faster than a normal person could and he looked upset, similar to the time she left him for a half the day to hang out with Miku. It was weird to think everything had happened in less than day…

**Why? I don't want to leave. T^T**

Rin frowned. The little shit wasn't so cute anymore if he didn't listen to her.

**Because I said so, now go!**

Len blinked before typing back, fingers moving along the keys as if the guy spent his whole life typing.

**I don't know how to. I'm sorry. orz**

She groaned and dropped the phone to her bed without replying before running to the other side of her queen-sized bed to retrieve the game console on her nightstand where she'd left it when it went ape-shit and popped out blonde human boys.

Everything on the screen was in normal gameplay mode with all options available except one very important thing—Len wasn't on the screen. His pixilated body replaced with nothingness.

She pushed a few random buttons like "eat: apple" and "sleep" as a test but nothing appeared after they lit up. She pressed the heart option again, hoping it'd reverse the effects of the last time she pressed it. Nothing.

Rin turned back to Len who just continued to stare at her curiously and she held the device back in her right hand, saying the famous words: "Len, I choose you".

Rin sighed and dropped the game like her phone. What the hell was she doing? Len wasn't a Pokémon.

Its official, she's fucked.

Len held out her cell phone again, a new message typed.

**What are you doing? o.o**

Rin snatched the phone with more forced than necessary, annoyed by her predicament. She ignored the frightened flinch Len made as she angrily punched buttons.

**Why do you keep typing everything!? Speak, idiot!**

Rin practically threw the phone back but Len managed to catch it before it could collide with his face. There was a longer pause than usual as he read the message but he replied as quick as usual, gentle to give her the phone for fear of her foul mood.

**I don't know how to.**

* * *

_A/N: I know, I know; worst cliffhanger in history-but there was a reason! The original chapter 2 is over 5,000 words long but I didn't want to do that because, seriously, who writes a random extra 4,000 words at random intervals? Lots of people? Oh..._

_Anyway, the third chapter, which was originally the rest of chapter two, is more...romantic. It's so hard keeping this T rated..._

* * *

**!Please review telling me if you're okay with an M rated fic!**

* * *

_-Shitty Author MOSHIxMOSHI-_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: It's come to my attention that half the people reading this don't even know what a Tamagotchi is...crap. _

_Please look it up. The cover picture of this fanfic (if it uploaded right) should be an example of a golden Tamagotchi, similar to Rin's. If you're really interesting in this story please, please, please look it up if you don't know._

_Those who do know what a Tamagotchi is, you've had a great childhood. ^^_

* * *

Tamagotchi** Boyfriend**

x**o**x**o**

**C**hapter **T**hree

She blinked, irritation immediately forgotten. He didn't know how to…talk? She glanced up at his face to see his eyes averted to the side, a look of shame like that of a child disappointed to not be able to do something for its mother. Everything began to click and she felt terrible for being so rude to him.

Even if he was human now, he wasn't born human and the virtual world of Tamagotchi didn't have sound or speaking. When he'd said "you left me" earlier it was typed, which also explained Len's fast typing and reading. Moreover, Tamagotchi didn't need oxygen or to breath, which is why he was choking when she walked into the room. He didn't know how to breathe at first, like a newborn baby.

Rin smiled sadly, pitying Len. Rin stepped forward and placed her hand on his shoulders, bringing his eyes to meet hers. His shoulders were tense under her sudden touch and his breathing was more shallow than usual.

_He's so adorable…_

"I," Rin said aloud, using one hand to motion to herself. His eyes followed her movements closely.

"Will teach," She tapped her head with one finger to signify the brain and knowledge.

"You," She motioned to him like how she did for herself.

"How to speak."

Her hand moved from her lips as she said the words towards him, showing the way her voice projects to his ears.

Len blinked before breaking into a grin and giving her a double "OK" sign with his hands.

His mile was beautiful, she realized. His almond-shaped eyes crinkled slightly from the push of his cheeks and his perfectly white teeth were revealed. Rin would have turned into a pile of Rin-goo if it weren't for her ever-present pride.

She dragged him the corner of her room, near the window, with her cell phone and made him sit down, with her a few inches in front of him, both sitting Indian style.

Rin vaguely realized she'd never done this before and had no idea how to teach someone to talk. She assumed babies just learned naturally. But she was prepared, she reasoned to boost her spirits, because she had a Blu-Ray version of Helen Keller and had unlimited access to free episodes of Chobits. She was like Hideki and Len was Chi…just not as perverted as Hideki and not as robotic and pretty as Chi…

"What should I teach you first," Rin asked aloud and typed.

Len blushed slightly, confusing Rin, before he typed a reply.

**Rin.**

She blinked.

**Yeah, Len?**

Len shook his head and made eye contact as he handed the phone back, the blush still on his cheeks.

**No, I mean I want to learn how to say "Rin" first.**

Rin blushed slightly as well, now understanding the tint on his cheeks.

**How did you know my name?**

Len lifted a piece of paper in his hand in reply, a failed math test with "Name: Kagamine Rin" written on the top left corner. Her eyes widened and she snatched the test up, embarrassed by the large "47" written in the corner in red pen.

Len gave her a borderline smirk and the sinking feeling in her stomach grew. She decided to be the bigger person and ignore the incident.

**Okay, so, you just like make these flaps in your throat vibrate with air from your abdomen and noise comes out.**

There was an unusually long pause before she received a reply.

…**This sounds painful… ._.**

Rin sighed. She wasn't the best at explaining things simply…maybe an example.

Rin wordlessly took one of his warm hands and placed it on the center of her throat where the vibrations were strongest and rested his other hand on her stomach, trying to forget that he was of the opposite sex and blushing as hard as she wanted to.

"When I talk, it vibrates, right? The vibration depends on how deep and loud I talk," She explained, adjusted her voice as she explained. Len, although still embarrassed, seemed to understand the meaning (although the words were gibberish to him) and slowly moved the hand on her belly to her throat where the stronger vibrations were. She almost shuddered from the feeling.

Rin said her name clearly and slowly. Repeating it over and over again as he learned the vibration before she signaled for him to try. He looked doubtful but opened his mouth anyway and attempted make a sound.

The first attempt was dead silence, no voice box vibration or anything. The second time was a little better, a small sound almost like the whine of a newborn trying to communicate. It took several tries but it was easy than she expected when Len finally murmured a very hesitant "R-Rin".

She smiled and gave a thumbs up which he smiled at like he'd won a sports game. He repeated her name several times like she had, gaining confidence as he did so. Although his voice wasn't deep like a high school senior, it still had a boyish quality and wasn't high-pitched or girly like his appearance. It was still childishly cute, though.

Over the course of about an hour, Rin learned Len was a really fast learner and he could already say several words. She'd also taught him most of the alphabet and how to sound things out using her old baby books from when she was younger. She guessed that after Len knew how to produce sound, the rest was just hear and memorize. He'd even started repeating a few random things Rin said while teaching him—that's how she found out he had a slight lisp.* It wasn't the "nerdy", "gross" type of lisp, but a cute one that was barely even there.

Rin was just starting to teach him color names when the opening for the front door alerted her of her mother's arrival. Len flinched when the door closed. Another thing she learned was that his hearing was sensitive like a newborn baby's as well.

She dashed to the far side of the room to turn the lights off before her mother could make it upstairs to the closet next to her room and all but tossed Len on her bed, silently ordering him to be quiet with a strict glance and a finger at her lips. Len nodded, still trying to catch up on how one second he was on learning English on the floor and now he was in the dark on a hard bed.

Rin placed her ear against the door and listened for her mother's heeled footsteps on the wooden floor as she climbed up the stairs by twos. It was apparent the woman had a rough day at work and wanted nothing more than to go straight to bed_. Good,_ Rin thought, _she'll be too tired to check up on me._

As predicted, after the woman put her things away in the closet she went downstairs just as fast and went into her bedroom, the door closing with a soft click and a sigh of relief.

Rin turned the light on and was about to silently victory dance when she noticed Len wasn't on her bed anymore.

Rin was about to panic when she caught a glimpse of the black of his jeans from the corner of her eye and found him looking through her wardrobe. Specifically, her underwear drawer.

"LEN!"

The boy immediately straightened and turned to face her, recognizing the sound of his name, being the second word he was taught, as well as the anger in her voice. Being innocent and oblivious as he was, he didn't understand the idea of "snooping" or the "panties" that was held in one of his hands.

"Put that down, you pervert!"

The blonde male whimpered when he was struck upside the head as Rin snatched the soft cotton from his hands and threw it in her drawer with enough force to make the other garments jump at the contact. She would have made a show of slamming the drawer closed with all her might but her mother was just downstairs so she slid it closed quietly.

"Don't go through my stuff, asshole," she whisper-yelled.

Len's inability to understand speech didn't register at the moment but she knew he understood the negativity and scolding from the harshness of her voice and her piercing glare.

"Sorry," he said weakly the only word he knew for such a situation. Although it was simple, it was genuine, and Rin felt the familiar feeling of not being able to stay mad at him long. He was exactly like a child—or the pet he was originally intended as in the Tamagotchi realm. He had a cat's curiosity and a dog's loyalty.

She sighed in defeat as she looked over his weak form before suddenly pulling him into a hug, surprised the both of them. Rin pet his head even though he was a good two inches taller than her.

"It's okay. I'm sorry."

Len, knowing all the words in those sentences, relaxed slightly in her hold and hugged her back, awkwardly on his part. For some reason, his somewhat "new" heart was beating faster and his face felt hot being so near her. He felt goosebumps where her arms touched his back over his shirt. Technically, he didn't really know her at all. This was barely their first 24 hours. Even so, as a Tamagotchi, he was sort of "born for her" and he felt a deep attachment that was instinctual.

Before Len cold give into his urges and nuzzle her neck he was pushed away and Rin suggested they get some sleep.

(Luckily or unluckily) Rin had a large enough bed for them both to sleep in and not feel awkward—or at least pretend not to feel awkward when, unknown to each other, they both were suffering a mini panic attack with bright red faces.

* * *

* Kagamine Len, as a VOCALOID, is known for his lisp when singing. I read something about the "s"s among a few other letters were a little faulted when they separated his voice from Rin's or something like that. Anyway, we all know Len has a distinctive voice, right? That's what I was trying to convey.

_A/N: So, about the rating, I think I will keep it at T in respect for a particular reviewer who seemed very against it BUT I might still make a lemon as a separate fic or give a pretty obvious warning when the chapter with a lemon comes up. Again, thank you for voting and reviewing. Most of all, thank you for reading. ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

**Tamagotchi** Boyfriend

**x**o**x**o

**C**hapter **F**our

It was the next morning when Rin realized the severity of Len becoming human. When she woke up to find him facing her on his respective side of the bed, sleeping peacefully, she realized that he was another person—a person she'd have to feed, clothe, and teach—all while keeping him hidden from her mother, Meiko, and Miku.

Rin decided it was a good day to call her father.

Who was she kidding? It was _never _a good day to call her father.

She slowly eased out of bed, both from apprehension of the phone call awaiting her and kindness to the blonde in her bed so he wouldn't wake up.

But, of course, he had the senses of an overly alert animal and woke up the second she moved.

His eyes were darkened from sleep and half-lidded but still striking as always. Although he looked more innocent than usual when he was asleep, Rin (bashfully) had to admit he looked sort of…sexy when he was half-asleep. His hair was messier than usual and barely being contained in the small ponytail.

Rin quickly scrambled to her feet before he woke up enough to realize she was staring at him.

"Rin," he called groggily.

She almost melted.

"Yes?"

Len seemed more awake now but still sexy as he lie on his stomach, arms crossed in front of him as a pillow with his head faced towards her.

"What…doing," he asked slowly, still getting used to the feeling of talking. His skills were especially lacking when he wasn't fully awake, causing an even more (sexily) prominent accent of sorts in his speech. Rin wanted to die, seeing innocent _Len _in such a way. If Len was her Tamagotchi, her pet, didn't this make some sort of bestiality?

_Well, he's still human…_

"Rin?"

She jumped as if being caught stealing.

"Ah, oh, um…I'm going to talk to someone on the phone."

Len made a weird face but didn't say anything else—maybe because he couldn't understand her or couldn't reply verbally even if he did.

She decided it would be in both their best interests—her because of the shame she'd feel and him because of what shameful thing she'd do to him when he looked so freaking hot this morning—if she left now. After grabbing her phone, Rin left the room and headed to a guest room for privacy. Even if Len probably wouldn't understand everything she would be saying, she still wanted to be alone when she talked to the man she was forced to call her "father".

She took a seat at the wooden desk in the corner of the room before looking through her contacts. It was easy to find since it was in the "A"s under "Asshole".

Rin held the phone to her ear as it began to hum at even intervals, signaling the rings on the other end. Usually he never answered without them scheduling a call previously, so she was surprised when the line clicked by the second ring.

"Rin," he said simply, as if expecting her call.

"Father," she said in a similar tone.

"I'm guessing you've gotten my gift?"

If Rin wasn't talking to her father, she would have sworn she heard a smile in the voice on the other end of the line. Rin frowned. He knew about the thing's creepy human-making powers.

"What the hell is g—"

"Language, Rin."

She scowled.

"What in the world could possibly be taking event at this time," she replied dryly, mocking an upper-class British accent. Her father didn't seem amused. No surprise there.

He ignored the question with his own.

"So what is his name? What does he look like?"

Rin raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you know? Didn't you set this up?"

"To an extent," he admitted coolly, his voice in its usual business-like monotone, "but I don't know all of the details."

"What the fu—heck! Tell me what's going on! Why did you do this and how?"

"Calm yourself," he said sternly, "I can't tell you everything right now but I will tell you to make sure you keep him a secret from Lenka at all costs. Take good care of him; don't make the same mistakes I did."

Rin was too emotional to hear the sadness in her father's as he spoke the last part, instead continuing to fire even more questions at the business man.

"How am I supposed to hide him!? How long is—"

"I'm sorry, Rin," he cut in, not sounding sorry in the least, "it seems this long-distance call is going to take a toll on my phone bill. It was a pleasure, please do call again."

He hung up before Rin could yell anymore and she threw the phone against the door as hard as she could, freezing when she heard a muffled "ow".

Walking over to the door, she yanked it over to reveal a guilty looking Len, rubbing his ear in pain.

She was about to yell at him for snooping _again _when he bent down, picking up the iPhone with a now cracked screen and typing something in. He handed it to her when he was done, still crouching in the doorway.

**I'm sorry, don't hate me! x_x**

Rin sulked. It really was impossible to stay mad at him, and he was back to cute mode.

Rin crouched down to his level as well and hugged him—her new habit for every time she scolds him. Len hugged back just as quickly, not thrown off by the suddenness like last night. He already seemed used to it and Rin could have sworn she felt him smiling against her neck as well.

Rin felt the moment would have been perfect, the morning sun shining on them and warming them similar to their own embrace's warmth. Would be was the keyword, because she glanced past his shoulder to see her broken $300.00 USD phone.

"Crap!"

Len jumped from the sudden outburst and was pushed to the ground just as quickly in her desperate attempt to reach her baby.

Her other baby was pouting in the corner, having hit his ear on the damned door _again _and being ignored by Rin. Again.

"Oh no, no, noooo! Mom is going to _kill _me!"

She held her phone to her chest, praying to Buddha, Allah, Jehovah_, and_ Jesus that her phone would magically fix itself and everything would be okay. The Gods didn't seem to be awake yet, because five minutes of crocodile tears later and there was still a Liberty Bell-worthy crack in the center of the screen.

A sudden idea popped up in Rin's head and she rushed out of the room and back into her bedroom, Len following behind like a puppy. If he were still in Tamagotchi, no doubt his happiness bar would be nearly empty.

Rin sat at her own desk, clear nail polish out as she carefully coated the crack in her screen, concentrating as if it were the Olympics. And to her? This was _way _more important than the Olympics. Len sat in the corner with his arms crossed, hoping she'd remember his existence sometime this century. He wasn't known for being the most patient Tamagotchi…

After ten minutes of sketchy polishing, Rin knew when she'd been defeated and fell back on her bed. The meaning of life seemed to be gone now that her baby was broken. Sure, the screen still turned on and everything else worked but the huge crack was much more than distracting.

Rin was jolted back to reality when she felt the bed shift with a little added weight and Len's hand was thrust inches before her face, covered in a black sharpie he'd found on the floor.

**You said you'd teach me, so teach.**

She sighed, too busy with her own upset-ness to worry about his. She reached for her iPad conveniently next to her bed and opened up the iTranslate app. It had been fully charged the night before so she had about three hours that he'd be occupied and out of her hair. She typed a quick note in the translating box, selecting languages English to English. She tapped the speaker button that made the robotic voice read aloud and handed it to him.

**Type whatever word you want to know here, click "Translate", then the small horn-thing at the bottom. You're welcome.**

Len pouted but took the tablet to his new favorite part of her room—the corner—and began typing simple words and copulas. He repeated them softly under his breath several times each word but he disliked the app's voice. It didn't sound…Rin-y enough…Rinny…

Len typed in a sentence with a mischievous smirk, making sure the volume was all the way up as the robot began to speak choppily.

**Rin is being mean. Len may never forgive her.**

Rin jerked slightly from hearing her name (pronounced wrong) and sent him a glare which caused him to laugh softly.

She rolled out of bed and walked to him briskly, snatching the device from his hands. For a second, Len thought she was going to hit him with it but she soon handed it back to him, the words already coming out.

**I don't care. Len can go jump off a cliff. **

Len blinked in shock, eyes widening. Rin felt remorse one she saw his expression—he even started tearing up. The guilt was temporarily replaced with surprise when he suddenly pulled her towards him until she was on her knees and hugged her tightly.

"Sorry, it joke! Please not dislike me!"

Rin guess they were words he'd learned on the tablet before and she sighed, patting his head comfortingly.

"I was joking too, calm down."

Rin kissed his cheek to help him chillax before he'd actually burst into tears like a baby…okay so maybe she kissed his cheek because it looked really soft (and, _god, _how soft it really was) but those are only minor details.

It seemed to work because his grip loosened and his arms lay slack around her waist, hands locked together lightly.

"Riiiiin!"

Rin pushed Len off, for the second time today and third or fourth time since their meeting, and scrambled to her feet, facing the door.

"Yes, mom?"

"I'm going out to get breakfast, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay," Rin replied, hearing her mother walking out of the house with Meiko's laughing voice close behind. Apparently the brunette had come over while Rin was still sleeping.

She turned back to Len, a plan forming in her mind.

"Come here, Len," she ordered without even meaning to sound like a dog owner.

Len, although obviously upset with his treatment as of late, still obediently followed her orders and moved to stand next to her. Rin grabbed his wrist once he was close enough and rushed them both downstairs, forgetting Len probably wasn't the best at running down stairs when seeing them for the very first time.

Rin considered the mission a success when no one was crying over scraped knees by the time they reached the kitchen. She made Len sit on a stool at the breakfast bar and went to the fridge, pulling out several random breakfast foods and setting them in front of the boy who was looking around the room as if it was more magical than Disney World.

"What do you want to eat?"

Len turned his attention back to her when she spoke and then to the food when she motioned at it.

He was familiar with some of them, as they were the foods from Tamagotchi. Bread, apples, eggs, ice crea—what is _that?_

Len stared at the yellow cup as if hypnotized. It was a magnificent color—if it were a Crayola crayon it would be named "_scrumptious perfect delicious yellow". _Len would have made a drool puddle the size of Texas if his mouth wasn't closed.

Rin raised an eyebrow when she noticed Len's intense stare at the pile of food, specifically the Yoplait banana yogurt. She picked it up to verify it was the thing that held the teen's attention. Once she saw his eyes follow the plastic cup, she knew it was.

"Do you want this?" she asked as if talking to a small child. She already knew the answer but he was too cute not to tease a bit.

Len nodded rapidly, though she was sure he didn't really know what she was saying, just knew it involved the creamy joy in her hand. She grinned and peeled metallic cover off before fetching a spoon and placing it in front of Len who looked confused.

Rin blinked for a moment then blushed.

Oh gosh, she wouldn't have to, would she?

Len picked up the spoon with the wrong end in an awkward position and examined it, verifying that yes, yes she would.

Rin tried to look nonchalant and cool as usual (yeah right) when she took the spoon from his hands, flipping it into the right position after many years of practice and dug the large part of the spoon into the yogurt before lifting it towards Len's lips. His eyes followed her movements before looking to her eyes for confirmation if it were okay.

"Open your mouth."

Even if he didn't know the words, he guessed the meaning and opened his mouth obediently. She pretended she wasn't blushing bright red as she felt his tongue lapping at the yogurt through vibrations of the spoon and his hot breath against her fingers. Len seemed to be enjoying it because he had a pleasurable expression and his focus was solely on the large serving of banana flavored goodness in his mouth with his eyes shut. Rin didn't realize she was staring at his face so intensely until he opened his eyes and immediately met her gaze, his tongue not pausing for a single beat.

Rin's breath caught and she immediately flared up. She tried to play it off by pretending to be in deep concentration as she collected another spoonful, refusing to even look at his face as she fed him this time. It didn't help much, though, because she could still feel his mouth sucking on the spoon and his eyes looking over her curiously.

Len had no idea how awkward he was making her feel, and knowing that only made it worse.

She'd never been so impatient for breakfast to be over in her life.

* * *

_EDIT: Thanks to _**Honeycloud of RiverClan** _for the corrections. Helped a lot and sorry I ruined your reading with my fail grammar/spelling. XD_

_A/N: I'm starting to feel the sexual tension beginning to build...a lemon hasn't been officially decided but if the opportunity calls for it, it will happen as it's own chapter to respect the wishes of those against lemons. _

_Thanks for reading, I hope you've enjoyed it. ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

Tamagotchi** Boyfriend**

x**o**x**o**

**C**hapter **F**ive

After breakfast, Rin put away the various foods from earlier and ushered Len back upstairs. He had a dazed expression the whole time, most likely thinking about his wonderful discovery of banana yogurt.

When the pair was safely back in their four walls of privacy from Lenka and Meiko who'd be returning any minute, the female blonde flopped onto her bed, thinking of what she could do today.

There was only less than a week of summer vacation left before school starts again and she was pretty sure she'd be miserable if she wasted her _whole _summer bored.

Looking over at Len awkwardly standing by the bed, not sure what to do, she guessed not _everything _about her summer was exactly boring. Not many people get magical Tamagotchi devices that turn their "pets" human after all.

Having Len around wasn't something she absolutely hated anymore, Rin reasoned, she was actually beginning to really enjoy his presence. He was just so _adorable_ and innocent and hot and—

"Rin," the boy called as if knowing she was thinking about him.

He held out his left hand with the words "what are we going to do today" written unusually sloppy in marker.

'_He must be left handed,' _she thought.

The fact that Len wrote on the opposite hand to avoid the message from yesterday on his other hand made Rin realized Len (and herself) still needed to shower. She blushed and hoped her at least knew how to wash his self.

Rin took his left hand without warning and flipped it over to right on the back with the same sharpie, not noticing him tensing and his cheeks turning a rosy color.

**Let's shower first. **

The girl stood to fetch a guest towel and washcloth and maybe some less feminine scented soap if the house had any while Len panicked, whole body in cold sweat and easily beating a cherry tomato.

"W-wait," he shouted frantically, "t-t-together!?"

Rin's face soon matched Len's and she turned to swiftly strike him on the head, earning a hiss from the teen.

"No, pervert!"

Len whined while, clutching his head and watching Rin briskly leave the room, announcing that she'd take the first shower.

After a few moments the pain subsided to "bearable" and Len sighed with a pout. His master seemed to enjoy abusing him lately, he noticed.

He missed her affection and taking care of him when he was a 2D character. Len looked down at his body, now deep in thought as running water could be heard in the distance. It seemed impossible to get used to his real body, with flesh and feelings like pain (cue Rin's slap of fury flashback) but he knew one thing for sure: he definitely didn't want to go back to his old form. Being human, he got to see so much more than just Rin's face through a tiny screen—Rin'd never blushed cutely when he was a Tamagotchi (as short as that period of time was) and he'd never heard her melodic voice or seen her nice legs in her mini shor—whoa!

Len fell to the bed, covering his face with his hands in equal shame and embarrassment. Another thing he missed about being a Tamagotchi, no sick thoughts or urges. He could hardly sleep last night just because he could feel her body heat and hear her faint breathing. He'd even snuck glances at her sleeping face, not understanding why it gave him such a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Len wanted to die for being so disgusting.

A muted buzz interrupted his thoughts.

He perked up and looking in the direction of the noise to see Rin's precious cell phone on her desk next to a bottle of clear nail polish. From across the room, Len could tell the screen was lit up.

Innocently, Len stood up and walked across the room to retrieve the device, making sure the shower was still running in the next room.

"New Text Message" was displayed on the screen and Len unlocked the phone to open it.

**To: **Kagamine Rin

**From: **Hatsune Miku

OMG, OMG! Guess what, guess what! Remember Kaito, that Italian sex-god? You'll never guess where he's going to be next week! –drum roll- OUR school! He's moving back from Italy to Japan again (he was born in Shibuya) and he was accepted to OUR school! Can you believe it!? And—

Len marked the message as "unread" again and locked the phone, having enough of the nonsensical, boring chatter on the message. He did learn _something _possible useful from the message though, a few words he'd never seen before that he could learn to impress Rin and hopefully allow them to communicate better.

"OMG" was the first one. He did a quick Google search (the Tamagotchi world had internet too) for the new word and found it to be a simple acronym for "oh my god". Useless.

Next was Kaito—which he bypassed since he guessed it was name considering how she talked about him the rest of the message he actually read and that the first letter of the word was capitalized.

Another word he wasn't familiar with was "school". He'd seen it written on a few of Rin's papers and in several of her very limited collection of books. Before he could look it up, he heard a sudden silence in the distance, followed by the sound of curtains being drawn. He immediately checked the message as "unread"* and placed the phone back in its origina, position, barely making it to the bed when Rin opened the door, already fully dressed with a towel about her neck to catch the falling droplets of water from her hair.

Rin had taken a shorter shower than usual, both for his sake and her own. She didn't want to use up all of the hot water but she also felt slightly on edge knowing that a _male _was in her house while she showered. Even if Len was as innocent as baby Jesus, she couldn't help but to feel nervous as she bathed.

She gathered a towel for Len from the hall closet and handed it to him, giving him simple directions to the bathroom only a room or so away. After she was sure Len made it to the bathroom safely (the sound of the shower being turned on indicated this), she picked up her phone to check for notifications out of habit. An unread message from Miku and a voicemail from her grandma. Sigh.

She decided to play a few levels of Groove Catch* to pass the time. As she became absorbed in the musical game, she failed to notice the sound of the front door opening with the laughter of her mother and Meiko.

* * *

*Unread – As far as I know, the iPhone doesn't allow you to check text messages as read or unread but, hey, this is a fanFICTION. ;)

*Groove Catch – It's a Japanese musical game app, really simple but fast and difficult depending on the difficulty level. There is a limited free version as well as the full version (about two or three USD I think). There are a few Vocaloid songs (mostly if not all Miku) with some J-pop groups like "Cutie Pai", "spoon+", "YUIMINO+", "The Lady Spade", etc. If you have an iPhone (not sure if it's on Android) and you're into musical rhythm games, I suggest you try out the free version to see if you like it. Even with the free version you get full gameplay—just limited songs.

Random note: I'm in high school now, honor's English advanced class, and still can't spell "rhythm" without spellchecker. XD

_A/N: This update is about two or three days later than I planned. I'm sorry guys, I really want to write more and more of this but I've had writer's block for months now and I feel like I'm just giving shit-quality filler chapters now. I hope you enjoy it at least a little. I'm sorry for letting you all down. ;_;_


End file.
